The First, The Last, My Everything
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: A Barnalique fic inspired by the movie version of Dark Shadows. M for future explicit Barnabas/Angelique scenes of course...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a smoky, warm afternoon In Liverpool. No one was paying any attention to what Angelique was doing so she had taken her ball to play in the garden.  
The Collins estate had extensive grounds with many lovely gardens. The little girl's favorite was a small, particularly pretty one with an ornamental pond. In spring it was covered in flowers.

She walked dreamily through the gardens, throwing her ball and catching it. When she reached the small garden she unlatched the gate and went in. No one would bother her there.

Angie threw her ball and caught it several times, throwing it a bit higher every time. On the third throw she threw it higher than she meant to. To her dismay… the ball sailed past her fingers and fell with a soft plop in the lake.

She cried out in dismay, tears sliding down her cheeks. It was only a leather ball… but ass the daughter of a servant she got very few toys... and that one was her favorite. If she had been able to swim she would have jumped in to get it… but she had never learned.

Angie sat down on the side on the pond, putting her head on her arms and continuing to sob.  
"Don't cry…" said a voice behind her. She looked up, face still streaked with tears. Behind her was a boy the same age as her. He had dark hair, pale skin and the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. He was wearing fine clothing… and even at six years of age had the air of confidence that came from being born to privilege.  
She couldn't help staring at him for a moment. "I… lost my ball… in the pond… and I can't swim" she said when she found her voice again.

To her surprise he started to undo his jacket, tossing it on the ground. Then he started to remove him shoes.  
"You don't have to…" she said quickly. But the next moment he had jumped into the pond. An anxious minute later he resurfaced, holding her ball. Her face lit up when she saw he had her ball.

"Thank you so much!" she said as he climbed out of the water.  
"Anything to help a lady in distress…" he said with a smile, looking rather pleased with himself. She smiled, blushing slightly.  
"What is your name?" he asked, looking at her. He remembered seeing her around but he didn't know who she was.  
"I'm Angelique. Angelique Bouchard" she said shyly, peeking at him under her lashes. "You must be a Collins…"  
He took her hand and placed the ball in her palm, curling her fingers around it. "My name is Barnabas Collins…"

* * *

The salty smell of the ocean was in the air as the Collins family and their servants made their way down to the docks. As always they were noisy and bustling with people.

The dark haired, blue eyed little girl peered around curiously as they walked through the crowd, not letting go of her mother's hand. By contrast the dark haired boy seemed completely at ease.

Angelique watched Barnabas as he walked onto the ship that would take them to their new lives in America. He turned to look at her with a smile before disappearing out of sight.

"Angelique… how many times to I have to tell you not to stare at him? Remember your place" chided her mother as she saw where her daughter was looking.

She knew the friendship between them… and the infatuation that she seemed to have with him would do her daughter no good. She had known servants who had gotten too involved with their masters. It never ended well for the servant.

However she comforted herself with the face her daughter was just a child. That by the time Angelique was old enough for these feelings to be dangerous she would have surely forgotten all about the Collins boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the sound of hooves in on the cobblestones outside the manor Angelique felt her heart leap in her chest. Barnabas was home. The months he had spent abroad with cousin's had seemed like years to her.

As he had grown into a young man he had become distant… no doubt made aware by his parents that a friendship between him and a mere servant would be inappropriate.  
Angelique knew this… accepted this even. But over the years her childhood crush had grown into a love that bordered on obsession. And in her heart of hearts she still hoped that one day he would realize that she was the one for him… regardless of the difference in class and status.  
She dropped the broom she was using to brush the hall and raced over to the window. A smile curved her lips as she saw him jump down from his horse. Either her memory had not quite done him justice… or he was more handsome than ever.

Barnabas felt someone watching him as he dismounted from his horse. He looked up. Looking down at him from the window was a strikingly lovely woman with long dark hair. A moment later felt a jolt of recognition. Angelique?

She saw him looking up at her and quickly moved away from the window, embarrassed that he had caught her staring at him. For just a moment she could have sworn he had looked at her… not through her.

Though she had quickly disappeared he had no doubt whom it was that he had seen. But he had no idea how he hadn't noticed her beauty before. Since his parents had forbidden his friendship with her he had kept his distance… put her out of his mind. But now she was definitely back in it.

* * *

That evening she felt his eyes on her as she walked into the dining room, carrying a silver tray with his dinner.  
"Your dinner my Lord…" she said with a smile as she placed the tray in front of him. "Thank you Angelique…" he said warmly, returning the smile.

Angelique couldn't help being surprised, both at the warm tone and the fact he had actually used her name. She couldn't even remember the last time he had called her that. It sent a slight pleasant shiver down her spine to hear her name on his lips.

"How have things been in my absence?" he asked, looking at her. "Very well… the business is flourishing and the manor is in good repair. I think your parent's are planning a welcome home ball for you a few days hence" she said.

"Excellent… I always enjoy a good ball…" he said. She looked at him, smiling at his enthusiasm. "I imagine it would mean a lot of work for you though…" he said as that occurred to him.  
"I don't mind…" she said. "Everyone misses you… and wants to welcome you back…" she pointed out.

"Everyone?" he said, looking at her intently. "Did you miss me… Angelique?" he asked. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "Yes I did… My Lord…" she said softly, her expression showing she'd missed him more than she would care to admit.  
A smile curved his lips. "Please… call me Barnabas…" he said.  
"If that is what you desire…" she said hesitantly, looking at him from under her eyelashes. "Oh yes…" he replied. "I desire that very much…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angelique couldn't seem to keep her mind off Barnabas. She had been told off several times by the Housekeeper for daydreaming when she was supposed to be working.

She tried to keep her mind on task but then she would think of his eyes, or his smile or his voice… and she would be lost in daydreams again.

Which was exactly what she was doing one morning when she was polishing the silver… or supposed to be anyway. Angelique had been polishing the same spoon for ages as she tried to remember exactly his voice sounded saying her name. She wondered how it would sound in the heat of passion... whispering her name, calling her name… crying out her name….

She was so caught up in the fantasy that she didn't even hear the soft footsteps behind her as someone entered the room.

It wasn't until they cleared their throat that she heard them. She whipped around, scattering the silverware with a loud clatter as her arm caught the box and knocked it off the table.

She felt heat rise in her cheeks as she came face to face with the man she had just been fantasizing about.  
"I am sorry if I startled thee…" he said apologetically as he saw the flush of her cheeks and the embarrassment on her face.  
"That is quite alright" she said, crouching down to pick up the cutlery she had scattered.  
"Allow me to assist you…" he said, crouching down and starting to pick up the cutlery. She looked at him and smiled. Her traitorous heart gave a little flutter as he smiled back.

They continued to gather the silverware, getting closer and closer as they picked up the last of it.  
Their eyes met again as they got close enough to touch… or to kiss. She knew she should by all means look away but she was caught in his dark eyes.

He felt his pulse speed up at her closeness. Up this close she was even more beautiful… even more tempting. He couldn't help his eyes straying downward to the lovely curves visible over the neckline of her dress.

When his eyes flicked back up to hers she was still staring at him, those oh so kissable lips curved in a smile. Obviously she didn't mind him looking.  
Her lips parted slightly as he slowly leaned in towards her.  
Their lips were inches from each other when the moment was broken the shrill voice of the housekeeper calling her name.  
Both of them pulled back as they heard the sound, sheepish expressions on their faces.  
"Coming…" she called out, standing up and quickly putting the last of the silverware in the box.

He watched as she quickly walked out of the room, unable to suppress a feeling of disappointment.

* * *

Later that day she was doing laundry with another maid.  
As the started to fold the clothes the other maid turned to her with a cheeky grin. "So what is going on with you and the young master?" they said.  
Angelique kept her face deliberately innocent. "Nothing is going on between me and Barnabas…" she said.  
"But you would like there to be… huh?" the other maid said impishly.

Angelique avoided her eyes, continuing to sort the laundry. "What makes you say that?" she said casually.  
"Oh come on Angelique. Whenever you think no one is looking your eyes are all over him" the maid said with a grin.

Angelique sighed. "Am I that obvious?" she said, her tone suggesting she didn't really want to know the answer.  
"Anyone who watches you closely can see you're in love with him…" the girl pointed out. "I would be careful there though…" she added.

Concern flickered over Angelique's face. "Careful… why?" she asked.

"Because he is the kind of man who will charm his way into your bed… then quickly cast you aside…" the other maid said bluntly.

Angelique flushed slightly, turning back to the washing. "You're wrong about him…" she said softly.

The other maid gave her a look that suggested she thought her naive. "Say for a minute that I'm wrong… he's still the Lord of the manor… and you are a maid. He couldn't marry you… even if he wanted to…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angelique was in the kitchen, sitting by the fire, giggling with some of the other maids over some gossip about the prim and proper housekeeper… and the young, rather good looking gardener.  
A skinny, freckled servant boy came in with an order for a bottle of wine. "Who wants wine at this hour?" asked Angelique curiously. The master and mistress of the house were not big drinkers.

"The young master. Barnabas Collins miss" the boy said, blushing a bit at having the undivided attention of a beautiful young woman.

A grin curved Angelique's lips. "Why don't I take it up to him… give you a bit of a break" she said sweetly. A couple of the maids giggled.

"If you really want to…" he said hesitantly. "I insist…" she said with a smile, picking up a bottle of Barnabas's favorite wine. She quickly grabbed a wineglass and a tray.

The boy shrugged and sat down to warm himself by the fire as Angelique left the room and headed upstairs.

Barnabas was sitting at the desk in his study, reading a novel. Or trying to read one anyway. His mind kept wandering back to Angelique.

To that fair, flawless skin… those lovely curves… those lips that tempted to him to steal a dozen kisses… those blue eyes that promised things no lady would consider doing…  
A tap on his door jolted him out of his reverie. "Come in…" he said.

He was expecting the young boy that he had sent to get the wine but when the door opened it was Angelique who walked in holding a bottle of wine.

"I took the liberty of taking up bringing up your wine sir" she said brightly, smiling when she saw the slight look of surprise on his face.

"Thank you Angelique…" he said. Once again he couldn't help his eyes flicking down to the neckline of her dress as she leaned forward to place the tray on the desk in front of him.

A cheeky grin curved her lips as she saw where his eyes were and he quickly looked away. "See something pleasing to your eye?" she said teasingly, a hint of a purr in her voice.

He cleared his throat, eyes not meeting hers. "What? Uh no… of course not" he said quickly. It wouldn't do for him to get any ideas. His parents may look the other way as his affairs with wenches in town… but they wouldn't be at all pleased if he trifled with one of the household staff.

A smirk curved those lovely lips as she poured the wine, the crimson liquid rising slowly in the glass.

Barnabas's eyes met hers and she smiled, the two of them staring at each other for a moment.  
As she went to put down the bottle her elbow caught the glass, sending it into his lap. She gasped in and he jumped as wine soaked the front of his trousers.  
"Oh god… I am so sorry…" she said apologetically, grabbing a cloth out of the pocket of her apron.

Before he could protest she had knelt at his feet and started to dab the stain on his trousers with the cloth.  
He found it hard not to groan as her fingers slid teasingly close to his crotch.

Angelique kept an innocent look on her face as she mopped up the spilled wine. She was fighting the urge not to grin at the look on his face. He looked like he was trying to stop himself reacting to the situation.

Her fingers accidentally brushed him through his pants, sending a jolt of desire through him so intense it was damn near painful. He knew if this continued much longer if would be very obvious he was enjoying this.  
She saw him bite back a moan as her fingers brushed him a second time, one of his hands curled tightly around the arm of the chair. Her lips curved in a grin as she noticed that. She had barely touched him but he was finding it hard not to react.

Barnabas wondered if she knew just how much of an effect she was having on him. The grin she hadn't been able to keep off her face told him that she knew exactly what this was doing to him.

He was about to suggest exactly what she could do with her hand when there was a throat-clearing cough from the doorway. His mother was standing there with a frown on her face.

Angelique stood up, holding up the wine soaked cloth. "I was cleaning up some wine I accidentally spilled…" she said quickly.  
"I'm sure you were" she said in a crisp, cold voice. "Could you excuse us please"  
"Yes Ma'am…" Angelique said, bobbing her head respectfully as she left the room.  
Barnabas looked up at his mother rather sheepishly.  
"Really Barnabas…" she said disapprovingly. "Your father and I understand that young men… have needs... but you are to stay away from the maids. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find decent help in this town?" she said.  
He sighed, not meeting her eyes. "Mother you don't have anything to worry about. I have absolutely no interest whatsoever in any maid…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few weeks later it was a bright sunny afternoon and several of the maids were working in the garden.  
Angelique heard some of the other maids chattering in hushed whispers behind her and looked around. Barnabas had walked into the garden. He greeted the other maids, but his eyes were on her.  
Once he had gone she excused herself and walked off in the other direction to the one where he had gone. As soon as she was out of sight of the others she quickly went the other way.  
He looked up and smiled as she entered the gardeners shed. She walked over, sliding her arms around his neck as his lips met hers. His hands slid around her waist, pulling her against him.

Angelique felt her lips part and her body press against his as they kissed passionately. She felt like she might melt… or spontaneously combust from the intense heat between them.

They kissed until they were both breathless. Reluctantly he came up for air. He looked at her, desire clear in his eyes. They stared at each other as they got their breath back.  
He leaned in to press his lips softly against the side of her neck. "Come to my room… after everyone is asleep" he said huskily.  
"You know I can't do that…" she said with a sigh, looking down at her feet. He brushed his lips against her forehead. "Why not?" he whispered.

She looked at him. "I can't risk… having your child…" she said softly. He blushed slightly. "We can be very careful…" he pointed out.  
"You'll have me and then toss me aside when someone else catches your eye…" she said, eyes not meeting his as she said the thing she was most afraid of. As much as she loved him there was still that niggling little voice in the back of head that warned her what he was like with women.

He slid his fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her face. "I may have guilty of such behavior in the past… but I wouldn't do that to you.

She raised her eyes to his. "You promise?" she whispered.  
"I promise…" he whispered back, leaning in to kiss her again.

A few days later the two of them had snuck off to a little clearing in the wood. Angelique had managed to get away for a few hours by taking the job of gathering firewood.

Barnabas had helped her to quickly gather a reasonable amount of firewood. Once that was done they lay on a blanket under a tree, her arm draped over his waist and her head on his chest.

"Why is it I never noticed how beautiful you had become until recently" he said softly, fingers lightly stroking her arm.

"Typical man…" she teased. "Couldn't see what was right in front of your nose" she said cheekily. He chuckled and pressed his lips against her hair.  
"I have certainly noticed now…" he said, voice rather husky. She sat up, looking at him. "I always noticed you…" she whispered, stroking his cheek and leaning in towards him.  
His hand went to the side of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. It was gentle at first. Soft and almost tender. But none of their kisses stayed that way for long.

As the kiss grew deeper and more passionate she moved so she was half on top of him. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair as his lips parted hers.

All too soon he felt her disentangle herself and pull away from the kiss.

He had no idea just how hard it was for her to stop once it got to a certain point. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. But she knew if he got what he wanted too easily he'd soon tire of her.  
Barnabas looked at her, disappointment clear on his handsome face. "Forgive me my impatience Angelique" he said. "You are a temptation it is proving most difficult to resist…"  
She looked into his face. His desire for her was written all over his handsome features.

"Maybe I could give you… a little taste…" she said with a wicked grin, her hand sliding slowly up his leg. His expression was both hopeful and undeniably aroused.  
Angie looked around quickly to make sure there was no one else around and quickly undid the front of his trousers. Barnabas's eyebrows went up. He had a feeling he was going to very much enjoy whatever she was about to do to him.

She pushed his legs gently apart and moved so she was lying on her front.  
At the first slow, teasing lick of her tongue a soft gasp escaped him. A grin curved her lips at his reaction. A pleasant shudder went through him as she licked him again.

His hands wound themselves in her long dark hair as she took him in her mouth and sucked gently, showing a surprising amount of skill.

Either she was a natural or she had done this before. He couldn't help a flicker of jealousy that someone else might have had her mouth on them.

She felt a combination of excitement and wicked delight as she heard him moaning softly, his expression clearly saying he was loving what she was doing to him.  
He could hardly think about anything but the delicious sensation. Her talented mouth was doing an excellent job of bringing his desire to a head.

Angelique felt him shudder under her mouth… and she knew she had him right where she wanted him. Maybe she couldn't make him fall in love with her (even magic couldn't make someone truly love you) but she could certainly weave her own spell on him.

A spell that had nothing to do with magic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Angelique knew what they were saying about her. About the fact she always seem to get the easiest jobs. About the 3 new dresses she had recently acquired. About her new, small… but far more comfortable room… only a few corridors away from the young master's wing.

Yes she knew exactly what the household was saying… but she didn't care.

For the first time in her life she was actually happy. Every day at some point she would slip away from her duties and find Barnabas… or he would discreetly come and draw her away.

They hadn't slept together yet… but they had done everything but. She knew by this point he was getting desperate to finally have her.

Every night she lay awake thinking of him… longing for his touch. And every day she got closer to surrender.

It was not long after midnight when she awoke. She sat up with a sigh of frustration. She had been having a vivid, delicious dream of exactly what she most wanted. Him.

She felt hot, flustered, the sheets clinging to damp skin at she sat up in bed. The only sound was the pounding of her heart and her heavy breathing. It took her a moment to realize it had just been a dream.

Disappointment hit her like icy water. She had wanted it so badly to be real. Her skin was still tingling from everything she had imagined him doing to her. It had seemed so real…  
Angelique slid out of bed and pulled a shawl on over her thin white nightgown. She splashed a bit of water on her face from the bowl on the table. It cooled her down slightly but didn't make her feel much better. The deep ache inside her was still there.  
Before she could think better of it she was slipping quietly into the hall and closing her door quietly behind her. She didn't want to risk a candle… and she knew her way well enough without one.

She paused for a moment outside Barnabas's door before gently pushing it open and quickly but quietly going inside.  
Barnabas was sprawled out on the large 4 poster bed. His bare chest slowly rose and fell with his breathing, the light from the embers of a dying fire flickering over his pale skin.

He looked peaceful and almost vulnerable asleep, his handsome features softer somehow. It made her want him even more.  
She walked across the room and sat next to him on the bed. He didn't stir as she reached out and gently brushed the hair away from his face.

Angie couldn't help slowly leaning forward and brushing her lips against his. For a moment he remained unresponsive but then she felt him stir slightly. He started to kiss her back as his eyes slowly slid open. She saw surprise then happiness and desire in his eyes as he realized he was awake… and she was there. She had never come to him at night before.

Barnabas's arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. She kissed him back passionately, pressing her body against his.

The shawl slid from her shoulders and she shivered from a combination of cold and desire.

He pushed the covers over so she could slide in next to him.

The warmth of the sheets felt almost as good as the feeling off his body next to hers. She realized with a shiver of excitement he wasn't wearing anything at all. The only thing between them was her nightgown.

He moved so his body was on top of hers, his mouth hungrily devouring the side her neck. She couldn't help a soft moan as his hand slid up her ribs to palm her breast.

She felt a shudder go through his body as she trailed her nails slowly down his bare back. He retaliated by pushing up the nightgown and sliding a hand slowly up her leg. A gasp left her lips as he touched her.  
It was bliss. Pure pleasure. But it wasn't quite enough.

Then he was sliding the nightgown over the head, pressing his bare skin against her in a way that made her groan softly in pleasure and anticipation.

He looked at her as if to ask permission, his expression saying clearly how much he wanted and needed her.  
"Please…" she whispered, hearing the pleading in her own voice but not caring right now.

His lips found hers again as he slowly slid inside her.  
Shockwaves of pleasure went through her, tearing a gasp from her throat. It felt good… too damn good. He hadn't even started to move and she already felt she was about to lose her mind.  
But when he did start to move… oh god. Anything they had done before paled compared to this… this incredible feeling. It made her back arch… her body shake. Made moans and passionate cries tumble freely from her lips.

She didn't even care that anyone walking past his room would be able to hear them.

Angelique felt him speed up as he started to lose control, unable to hold back. His voice was night dark and velvety soft as he moaned her name. Just hearing him say her name like that sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

His hands curled around her hips as he went harder, faster… every movement increasing the pleasure until she felt she would lose her mind from it. It was almost too much… too intense…

She felt Barnabas's shudder as she ran her nails slowly down his back. She wanted this to last… but she was already teasingly, deliciously close…

It was several hours later when they finally lay tangled in the sheets of his bed, her arm draped across his body and her head resting on his chest.  
A contented sigh escaped her lips. She didn't think she had ever known such bliss before. It had been everything she imagined… and more.  
Maybe he couldn't say it yet… but he knew that he loved her. You didn't get that kind of passion with someone you didn't have feelings for.

'I love you Barnabas Collins…' she thought to herself as started to drift off to sleep in his arms. 'And one day you will be mine…'


End file.
